1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bracket for a slide assembly, and more particularly to a bracket for a slide assembly applied to a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents related to a bracket for a slide assembly, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,916 to Silvestro et al, titled “Adjustable side rails and method of attaching same to mounting rails of cabinet racks”; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0152115 to Dubon et al, titled “Adjustable reinforcing bracket for telescoping slide rail assembly”; U.S. Publication No. 2008/0036347 to Liang, titled “Rail device for extracting computer equipment”. The aforesaid references are incorporated herein by reference.
All of the brackets mentioned above are used for a rack to mount thereon. However, in order to have a bracket for all types of racks, the bracket must be able to adjust its length, which is the concept of this application, to have a one-for-all type bracket.